Movies
by pikachumomma
Summary: Who knew going to the movies could go wrong then so right? Mike N/Harry P
1. Chapter 1

Blood splattered across the screen as the guy's head toppled off his body and rolled a few feet before the body collapsed if the strings holding it up were cut. The girl screamed trying to run away as the deformed murderer walked towards her.

Mike Newton felt his stomach twist and claw its way out. He just couldn't this handle this gore; he needed to get out. Standing he tried to stealthily leave the theater room, unfortunately he still heard Jake Black snicker and tell Bella that he was such a marshmallow. He was done trying to get with her, between stupid Cullen and now this Jake, she wasn't worth it. Hearing more blood spray on the speakers, Mike felt himself go paler and rushed to the bathroom just barely making it.

Collapsing Mike still felt clammy and his stomach was not settling down. He tensed slightly when felt someone behind him, but he didn't have the energy to move or care. A hand appeared and flushed the toilet for him while Mike watched the vomit swirl away. Next he felt a wet paper towel on his neck and a hand soothingly rubbing his back.

Mike was so embarrassed but he also felt comforted and safe. Lifting his head to see who was being so nice to him, he saw compassionate jade green eyes behind square black rimmed glasses and a worried frown being slightly covered by black untamed hair. Then a wet towel was washing his face and Mike felt it flame. He was so embarrassed. Officially this was the worst night ever.

"Hey, hey, its alright. Sometimes the food here doesn't always agree with people," while the tone was gentle the voice itself was deeper than his own and sounded foreign. Which was just great.

Mike mumbled and tried to stand up. Which he was able to do...not.

"Whoa, hey," the man caught Mike before he fell, "just take it easy. And I think I heard something about blood? Are you hurt?"

Swallowing, Mike cleared his throat, "I said it was the blood in the movie."

"Ah, not your cup of tea, I take it?" the stranger asked helping Mike move to the sinks.

"Um, not really," Mike replied quietly thinking of Bella and Jake and he really did not know why came to the movies with her.

"So why go?" He sounded like he genuinely cared and Mike was already having a horrible night, so why not?

"It was for a girl. I really liked her but she is surrounded by assholes. And she never really gave me the time of day before today. And I thought maybe she had finally seen me, but as soon as another guy shows up, she ignores me. And we were going to see a comedy but the guy, Jake, said that was for wimps and persuaded her to go the horror movie instead and I really wanted to go on this date with her and next thing I knew I'm watching a guy's head get lobbed off and Jake making fun of me and now I'm here with you. And I think girls are just mean and I'm done with them."

Mike knew he looked so dejected and the guy probably thought he was a loser. And that he was going to be made of fun again.

"Wow, sounds rough. Are you feeling better?" the man questioned tilting Mike's face up.

Mike kept his eyes averted and nodded.

The man let go of Mike's waist and turned to the sink. Only to come back with a wet towel again and softly wiped MIke's face.

"Good, so how about you come sit with my godson and I? The movie just started and it will help you with clearing that gore from your mind. Second, you shouldn't let people push you around or dictate what you want. Third love is love. When you find the right person, it won't matter what gender they are," The man let his words sink into Mike's mind.

Mike nodded, "Yeah okay. That sounds cool."

The man chuckled and Mike looked up questioningly into those jade eyes again noticing that the man was taller than him by a few inches.

"Harry by the way," the newly named man offered his hand smiling.

"Mike," He shook Harry's hand feeling warmth tingle up his arm towards his face.

AN - awww… would you like more?


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Ages and timelines have been adjusted. Harry is 19 yrs old. Mike is 17 yrs old. Teddy is 4 yrs old.

Mike was feeling better as sat watching the kids movie that was playing on the screen, even if he was still feeling a bit embarrassed about earlier. Harry though was a godsend for Mike as he didn't even bat an eye as Harry led him to where his cute godson was sitting munching on nachos with the previews still playing. Apparently Harry had made a quick escape to the bathroom before the movie was to start.

"Hey Teddy, this is my friend Mike. He's going to watch the movie with us," Harry informed his godson and bless his little heart offered to share his nachos with the older boy.

"Ugh thanks Teddy, but my tummy is alittle funky right now," Mike explained turning the kid down gently.

Teddy shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Did you want anything? Water? 7 up?" Harry asked frowning abit.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though," Mike answered shyly.

"If you are sure?" Seeing the nod, Harry settled back into his cushion resting his arm above Teddy's seat nearly touching Mike's seat who was on Teddy's other side.

As the movie ended, Mike was in a better mood having laughed at the few adultish humor that was woven into the storyline. Plus Harry gotten up halfway through the movie to buy more popcorn and came back with Sprite and a bag of popcorn just for Mike. It made him feel happy that somebody was being this thoughtful towards him. Usually it always ended with favors or in exchange for something, Harry just waved it off with a smile and told him to enjoy.

Mike really didn't want to part ways just yet. He felt safe and comfortable with Harry and Teddy. He didn't want to know if Bella was still there or if she had left. Luckily he had driven himself and just met her here, so he wasn't exactly responsible for her.

"Hey Mike? You alright?" Harry questioned concern visible on his face.

Startled Mike looked around and saw that they were the only ones left in the theater, "oh, hahaha, I guess it's time to go?"

"Yeah," Harry confirmed smiling as he ushered his godson and Mike out of the room, "We are headed home as it's late and I gotta get this one back to his mom."

"Thanks," Mike started as they ambled along to their vehicles, "Thanks for helping me and being so kind."

"You're welcome," Harry returned warmly placing his hand on Mike's shoulder, "Don't let anyone pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"I won't. I've learned my lesson," Mike promised.

"Take care Mike. Maybe I'll see you around!" Harry waved guiding Teddy towards a green jeep.

Waving goodbye Mike headed towards his own car debating if he should get the guy's number. If nothing else he seemed like a good friend to have on your side. Turning back, Mike saw the jeep was gone and Harry was nowhere to be found. Shoulders slumped in disappointment he trudged to his vehicle to begin his trip home. A cloud of misery started to brew around Mike at the missed opportunity.

By time Mike made it home, only his Mom was up going over receipts from the store at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mike," Looking up his mom must have seen his misery as she cooed, "oh honey, what happen?"

"Embarrassed myself in front someone hot and then didn't get their number," Mike half explained slumping into a chair across from his mother.

"Well that is definitely the pits, but I thought you were on a date with Bella?" His mom asked confused.

"Some other guy she knew showed up and convinced her to see the new horror movie, she didn't even notice me after that," Mike lightly dropped his head to the table.

"And then you went along with it and ended up sick," his mom surmised looking sympathetic.

"Yeah."

"Well sweetheart, if it's meant to be, you will meet them again," she comforted him patting his head, "for now why don't you head on up to bed. You have the afternoon shift tomorrow."

"Huzzah," Mike muttered, sometimes he really hated the weekend.

It was a couple weeks later during another Saturday afternoon shift that he thankfully did not have with Bella that he received an opportunity to rectify his missed chance.

He was straightening the sun protective products when the little bell jingled overhead. Looking up Mike called out a greeting only for it get stuck halfway out of his mouth.

"Hell"

"I didn't think I left a bad impression on you," Harry chuckled stepping through the door.

Mike keened and buried his face in his hands.

"Aww, cheer up, it's only me," Harry joked patting his shoulder while Mike mutinously thought thats the exact reason.

"Anyways, do you have any sand tools for children? I'm with my family and we were going to head to La Push Beach? I think it was," Harry trailed off trying to remember correctly," Anywho, are you okay?"

Mike knew his was a horrible red but he had been daydreaming about meeting Harry and this was not how he wanted it go.

"Um, yeah right over here," Mike finally led him to the toy section.

Noticing the smile that graced Harry's lips, Mike felt his tummy flutter.

"Thanks," Harry directed his smile towards him and he felt that his world was lit up with a thousand suns.

Mike nodded and escaped to the back room to press his cool water bottle to his face trying to calm down. Taking a few calming breaths, he felt his face return to normal. Steeling himself to go ask for Harry's number, Mike hid when he noticed Harry at the counter talking to his mom. Creeping closer, Mike tried to listen in to the conservation.

"I'm not sure where Mike fled to. I'm sorry if you had to wait long," he heard his mom saying.

"I just got to the counter a few moments before you, so no worries," Harry's voice floated towards him.

"Oohh, you are so nice."

"Nah, but he may just be embarrassed to see me."

"Now why would that be?"

"Well, he had some stomach issues when we met a few weeks ago. Probably not the best first meeting."

"...Is that so?" Mike scream internally! No she couldn't figure it! He was doomed!

"Yeah, he probably doesn't like me." Ahhhh! It was the opposite! Mike wanted to yell out.

"I'm sure that's not the case, dear." Go Mom!

"Hahaha well thanks for soothing my feelings. But I only really popped in here real quick. My family is waiting in the jeep for me. My uncle is probably going to tease me."

"Oh no, well hopefully not too bad?"

"Eh, mostly teasing me that I met a cute guy. Which he wouldn't be wrong but since I won't have a number, it'll be embarrassing."

"You know, I could always give you Mike's number?" Mike perked up mentally chanting Yes!

"I would love it, but not if it didn't come from Mike. I don't want to burden him with my presence." Mike's face fell! Noooo!

"Well if you are sure?"

"Yeah, thanks again though."

"I should be thanking you Mr. Potter, we haven't seen such a large purchase on a Saturday since hunting season."

"Ah, yeah I tend to over do it."

"Well you have a nice time dear!"

"Thanks!" Mike could hear the little bell ring again.

"You can come out Mike," his mom called out to him, "You could have come out and gave him your number."

"I was going to, but then you.. And he… gah," Mike slumped over the counter.

"There, there," his mom patted his head and Mike felt misery hanging over his head once more.

AN - awww poor Mike! Maybe his mom will be nice and let him get off work early...


End file.
